ROTBTD
by TrustyFoxy
Summary: Pitch has succeeded. Who can help the Guardians against this new threat? MiM decides they need new people...
1. Prologue

In Burgess at a snow cave, Jack slept. He was cuddling the staff, as if it were a teddy bear. He smiled as he dreamed. Little did he know, trouble was coming.

A shadowman slipped through the entrance, trails of sand behind him. He looked at Jack with a smile on his face and readied the dagger. It had to be a bulls eye or it wouldn't work.

Jack gaped at the dagger in his chest. _Shit._ He thought as he sank under darkness. A shadow smiled, and watched as Jack's hair turned black and his blue hoodie turned into a unforgiving dark blue. His nails turned into claws and his skin turned even paler and his staff cracked as it stretched and grew spikes. It had lines of black sand running all around it. Jack took a big gasp and woke up. His eyes were midnight evil purple. He grinned at Pitch with a toothy smile. His teeth had sharpened. He stretched and walked over to Pitch. "Hey." He greeted him as if they had been friends for a long time.

_Cold and Darkness goes together best. _

* * *

_Hey guys. Hoped u liked da prologue. Heehehhehe._


	2. It begins

Tooth had been telling her fairies to go to a Russian city when she had a chill in her spine. She stopped abruptly and looked around uneasily. The fairies, sensing this, took up battle positions. After what happened last time, they weren't taking any chances. The wind whistled against the spires, and it brought a menacing chill with it. Tooth listened to the wind and gasped. She flew immediately to her Beacon signal. She brought I up and slammed it down, clockwise as she did so. The lights danced across the sky, stretching everywhere. Tooth bit her lip, and mentally prepared. For the wind told her, _Jack is coming. Pitch got to him..._ The wind wailed as she said this. After all, Jack was her son. And she hadn't been able to help him. Tooth connected her mind to her fairies and told them to protect the teeth. As for Baby Tooth, she made her take Jack's memories. They were going to need it later. The wind gave a sharp whistle. Tooth took a deep breath and readied her weapon. Jack appeared, calling for tooth as he did so. Tooth gave an audible gasp, as she saw what Jack had become.

Jack turned into her direction and gave a toothy smile, knowing it would make her slightly weak. He said nothing. But he slowly raised his staff, and the wolves behind him started forward as a tide. The wolves were a shimmering black and white. They drooled as the bloodlust for the memories overtook them. The fairies rushed forward at the same time of the wolves. As they clashed, Tooth and Jack had rushed towards each other. Tooth put her swords in the cross position and trapped Jacks staff in them. She spun five times and let go of her weapons. Jack plummeted to the ground. A sharp whistle was the only warning she got before an icicle sliced her right cheek. Then something slammed into her, knocking her down. It was a black wolf with purple eyes just like Jacks. "Say goodnight." He chortled as he lunged for her throat. She closed her eyes tight.

A startled yelp sounded and she slammed open her eyes. Jack was being slammed into the ground over and over again. Finally the sand whip released his body and the wolf shifted into Jack. He slowly stood up. "Bastard! I was having fun!" Jack yelled to the Sandman. Sandy simply floated there, a stern expression on his face. Without taking his eyes off Jack, he talked to Tooth. "I don't know what happened to Jack, but this isn't him. It can't be!" Tooth cried out to Sandy. Sandy had a troubled expression on his face and he told her they had to talk later. Sandy reached back with his whip. A nightmare formed next to Jack. "Awww, c'mon. Can't I just have some more fun?" Jack whined to the nightmare. The nightmare tugged at his hoodie and Jack sighed, pouting. "Looks like fun times over. I'll be back though." Jack grinned and disappeared into a whirl of black sand. All the wolves stopped fighting and disappeared too.

Tooth slowly sank to her knees and she cried into her hands. The wind cried with her. Sandy only hugged her and gave her dreamsand. He made sure it was the best dream she ever had. He floated up and started towards the North Pole.

* * *

"Dude! I was having fun!" Jack complained to Pitch. Pitch only looked at him with disgust and happiness. "First, don't call me dude. Second, you were getting your ass whipped." Pitch said, raising an eyebrow at the second statement. Jack groaned. "That's when it gets fun!" Jack absently rubbed a wolves head. The wolf groaned in pleasure as he hit that spot. Pitch only sighed and walked away. Jack watched him, pouting.


	3. The search

_I cant do accents...forgive me ~ Trusty_

* * *

North had been looking at his list of Naughty and Nice. He mumbled as the names swapped spots over and over again. He was currently sitting in his big comfy chair at the office. He shifted just as one of the Yeti's slammed open the door. "How many times must I tell you to knock?!" North yelled at the Yeti, but listened as the Yeti garbled in it's language. Baby Tooth had just came in and was looking for a place to hide the teeth. She darted around the shop, ignored as they thought she was a toy. His eyes slowly became bigger and he turned to get the swords. He jogged to the sleigh to see Sandy carry something into the hangar. North gasped. "Is she...dead?!" Sandy fervently shook his head. He called for Yeti Medical Team immediately. All the while, Sandy told him everything that had happened. North only gasped and clutched his heart as he heard about Jack. "You-You are sure?" He desperately asked Sandy. Sandy, with a sad expression, slowly nodded.

"Bunny must hear of this!" North whirled around and went to the control center. He clutched something and pushed it down, activating the lights. Moments later, Bunny showed up. "Hey! What's this about?" Bunny demanded. North told him everything, while Sandy looked around and noticed the moon gleam. He tilted his head and realization dawned on his face. The elves slowly edged out of his way, not wanting to be shaken. Sandy looked around and aimed a cookie at Bunny. He threw it, and it his Bunny, making him say hey!. North looked his way, and noticed the moon. "Hey Manny! What are we to do?!" North cried to the moon. He didn't say anything, but he shone his light on a pedestal, making it rise. "New guardian? But Manny, he cannot be that strong!" Bunny exclaimed. One again, the moon didn't say anything. The moon however did this: Made pictures show a girl with long hair with a sunflower above her, a boy rising a dragon with a autumn leaf above his head, and a girl with a bow and arrow, with a the sun above her. The Guardians looked on. Tooth had silently woken and was watching the whole thing.

Tooth gave an audible gasp. "The seasons! Of course!"

"But, how do we find them?" North asked the moon. The moonlight gave them one swirling globe. "I see." North said, studying the globe. "Okay the plan of action is this. We will each get a Guardian, except Tooth." "Hey!" Tooth exclaimed. "I'm sorry Tooth." North nodded to the Sandman and he threw sand on her face again. "Okay! Everyone, ready?" They all nodded and slammed their globes against the floor. North had a portal, which swirled purple and Sandy had one that was an burnt orange color and Bunny had one that was red. Sandy put on his goggles and thumbed up the rest of the Guardians and dropped into the portal. North simply jumped into his. Bunny was the last, hesitating until a Yeti shoved him into the portal.

* * *

Jack was currently playing with the fairies in the cages. He loved it when they all screamed as he shook the cage. "Jack!" Pitch called to him. "What?" Jack said, irritated. "As much as I love the fear coming from them, don't kill them yet I have a further use for them." Pitch smiled and turned towards the cages. He felt a new wave of terror and smiled even more.


	4. The seasons have arrived!

Sandy had just landed when he noticed something. _Dragons!_ There were tons of them, from dark green to a glimmering red. Some of them looked funny, others dangerous. Sandy was delighted, he could use them as a reference for future dreams. But a thought, brought him back to the present. _The guardian!_ Sandy zoomed around, trying to see if there was anything strange or something that might lead him to the guardian. He swung his head around. Wait a second...he snapped his head left. _There!_ There was a black dragon with a rider on it. When Sandy looked closer, he saw that the rider had a missing leg and that the dragon had a missing flap. He heard a click and they soared upwards. Sandy looked on in awe and delight. He had found the guardian. Looking around again, he noticed the sun was setting. _Perfect! _He kept looking at the rider and the dragon as the sun set and everyone settled in their beds. Sandy worked his magic, bringing beautiful dreams to everyone. When the rider had received his, he only snuggled in deeper and the dragon was hanging from a beam on top of him. Sandy floating in through a open window and he slammed the globe against the ground. He surrounded rider and dragon, gently floating them through the portal.

* * *

North had landed on his belly. He ooohed and rubbed the belly. He had landed in a bedroom, North blushed. He really hoped that he hadn't interrupted something private. He turned to the bed and saw a girl. She had a dream of her long hair. North gave thanks to Manny for making this easier on him. He slammed the globe on the ground and gently lifted the girl. Holding her in his arms, he simply walked in the portal. But he didn't notice a drop of sun from the portal had fell on her hair, and it changed from a mousy brown to a brilliant blonde, and it grew longer. They trailed behind him as he walked through the portal. The girl stirred only once as she felt the familiar weight on her head.

* * *

Bunny wasn't so lucky. First, he landed in a freezing lake. Second, his fur had frozen. Now this...this was way too much. All he did was hop around and now he was being chased by a she devil. The girl had already nicked him five times. As an arrow pierced the space between his ears, Bunny got mad. No one...NO ONE MESSED WITH HIS EARS! Quickly turning and throwing the portal, the girl and her huge horse ran right into it. Bunny ran to the portal, eager to get out of this hell.

* * *

Jack bowled over as he was talking to Pitch. "Shit!" He panted as a stabbing pain hit his stomach. With a jerk, he stood up and fell. "The bastards! They got the other seasons!" Jack managed to grunt out. Pitch watched this with disinterest. His eyes gleamed as he got the information. "Jack." When Jack didn't respond, Pitch kicked him. "Fuck! What was that for?!" Jack yelled as the pains in his stomach doubled. "I have a job for you. Do what this paper tells you to do. Got it?" Jack only grunted and leaned heavily on his staff. "Fucking hell. Fine." Jack spat at Pitch.


	5. Jack?

"Shit." Jack stared at the dripping paper. It was a list of instructions but Jacks frost had turned the paper, into a soggy mess, the words mere ink. Jack racked his head of what he was supposed to do. Shit. He couldn't remember, even though he just looked at it five minutes ago. Jack shifted on his feet, and shrugged. A stabbing pain in his stomach made him wince and Jack was filled with a sudden rage. The wind picked up around him, making a fierce blizzard. It was a category five. That meant it could easily bury your house in five feet of snow. It would slice you with icicles as sharp as daggers. Jack grinned, he was so going to kick the seasons asses. With that thought, Jack shot into the sky, heading for Norths place. The blizzard followed him.

* * *

Alarms wailed in Norths workshop. North had just arrived with the girl and now she was stirring. North had dashed to the pile of sand and piled the girl on it. Next, he ran to the control center. He cursed in his native language. "It's Jack!" Sandy looked at him wide eyed. He'd put the dragon and boy next to the girl. Sandy readied his whips, sorrow in his eyes at the thought of hurting Jack.

Tooth had just came in, when the horse did. It whinnied and reared at the sight of all the yetis and elves. The girl on top, was gaping at the workshop. She aimed at Bunny and asked him what was going on. In the meantime, the alarms grew more urgent until finally they stopped. A menacing laughed issued from the top of the globe. "Hey...you got the other seasons. I think I'm going to kill them." Jack leered at them before setting his wolves on him. The dragon just woke up to the sight of a wolf growling at his face. He calmly sliced it in half, getting up as he did so. He licked Hiccups face, waking him up. "What the? Toothless? Whoa." Hiccup stared at the chaos before him. He looked around, seeing a person laughing on the globe. "Isn't this fun!" He roared. Meanwhile, Rapunzel woke up. She gave a girlish shriek at the wolf and bashing it with her trusty pan. Merida simply aimed at Jack, but the aim was thrown off by her horse trampling the wolves. Merida got off and stood back to back with Hiccup and Rapunzell. At the same time, they all spun and held hands. "Winds of the East, West, South and North! We call on you to help us!" They chanted while the winds came in and blew away the blizzard.

Jack glared. Furious, that his wind had betrayed him, he gave a wordless shout of pure rage and leaped at them. Only to be stopped by a shadowy hand around his neck. "PITCH! Let me at them! They stole my wind!" Jack howled, scratching at the hand around his neck. Pitch sighed. "Do shut up." Black sand formed a gag around Jacks mouth, and Pitch gave him a cuff in the head. Jack suddenly stopped thrashing and cried. His tears of pure blue trailed down his eyes. A blue dust came from him, and hovered above his neck. "You can't keep putting me away Pitch." Jacks exact figure came into view and he smirked. "Did you forget? I'm the season of Winter! That means you just caused us to split into 2 personalities." Jack gestured to the limp figure of him, before he gestured to himself. He lunged for the staff, sand trailing behind him. He grabbed it and broke it into 2. They both jerked at the pain, but Good Jacks staff turned normal. He hit it into his palm and jabbed it at Pitch, icicles forming. Pitch dodged and disappeared. "Goddamnit, Jack." He cursed at him. Then he melted into sand with the other Jack. GJ looked at the spot and turned to the group. They all had their mouths hanging. "What?" The big four simply stammered as Jack was thrown into he wind and was crushed. "Wind. It's okay. It's not your fault." The wind whistled around him, sorrowful.

"So. You're the seasons, huh?" Jack asked them.

* * *

Okay guys. I updated. Reviews?


	6. ALERT! THIS IS SERIOUS!

ALERT! ALERT! Guys! This is really bad! Theres a petition out there to ban fanart, fanfiction, PRETTY EVERYTHING THEY DEEM TO BE PIRACY! Everyone's gotta sign this! WE NEED 37,166 SIGNATURES! Everyone, if this thing passes, we won't be able to draw our favorite charactors. We won't be able to love them in our stories. Pass on the message. Thanks.

petitions whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
